


Some Clueless Idiots Try to Love

by MyNameIsLost



Series: Haikyuu!! Meetings!! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Dates, In Love, M/M, They're soulmates, but they don't know it, fukaradani, no beta we die like men, someone help konoha, volleyball idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameIsLost/pseuds/MyNameIsLost
Summary: Bokuto loves Akaashi but does he love him back
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Haikyuu!! Meetings!! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113203
Kudos: 7





	Some Clueless Idiots Try to Love

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of scratching   
> Mentions of blood

The future top ace, of Japan, walked his way into the clubroom seeing the boy he met before, “Akaashi Keiji, Mori Middle School, position setter.” He whispered to himself eyeing him from around the corner. Watching as he intricate string each lave through the shoe, grabbing a ball with a rag cleaning in between every crevice. Bokuto continued to stare, for a solid 5 minutes before someone walked behind him, “Just go to talk to him instead of staring, you look like a stalker.” 

Bokuto turned around to see Konoha, “I can’t do that, have you seen him, he’s so ah and I[‘m so you know and.” 

Mister Jack of all Trades Master of None took a sigh, “Have you never seen an attractive person before, why the hell are you so nervous? You could ask him for ¥1,000,000 and he would give it to you, he absolutely adored you. I swear you’re both ignorant to your emotions around each other, I can tell you that and I met him like 2 weeks ago,” Konoha then pushed him into the room, right in front of Akaashi, “Now go talk or something, this is painful to watch.” 

The setter moved his eyes up, to meet with his, “Hello Bokuto-san, is there something that I can help you with?” The frosted tipped boy was practically shaking from his question, “Why are you nervous? We've talked before, do you want some tosses?” 

“Uh, YES THAT’S WHAT I WANT.” Bokuto was practically screaming at this point, “I’ll meet you in the gym.” He started sprinting out of the room. 

Passing by Konoha who was banging his head on the wall, watching him talk with Akaashi caused him physical pain. Then the man in question was out of the room, very confused by the sight, “That boys a disaster, I swear.” 

“Konoha-san have you seen Bokuto? I was supposed to give him some tosses but he ran out on me.” The opposite hitter drooped down, just pointing at the gym where he ran, “Thank you, Konoha.” Akaashi started running towards where he pointed.

Once entering the perfect setter in Bokuto’s eyes, saw the man he was supposed to be setting to bannging his head on the wall, noticing some drops falling from where he was, “Bokuto-san, please tell me that’s tomato sauce.” He walked up getting closer noticing that it definitely wasn’t tomato sauce. “Gah give me a second I’ll find a med kit.” Akaashi sprinted through the gym soon finding one in the storage closet, sitting him down, “What happened, are you ok?” Bokuto started looking as if he was going to pass out, “Do you need me to call an ambulance?” 

Looking slightly dazed, Bokuto had realized what was happening, “Oh no don’t worry, I fell on my way here. Thank you for helping you, I’m your upperclassman I feel like I should be helping you, I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t apologize, I really don’t mind helping you plus your hurt. Really quickly can you tell me your full name, your location, and what sport you play?” 

“Uh Bokuto Kotaro, Fukurodani High Gym, and volleyball. Why are you asking?”

“Just making sure that you’re not seriously injured, just be more careful in the future.” Bokuto noticed that Akaashi was done tending to his injuries, “Uh go check yourself in the mirror, I’ll clean up the mess.” 

“No, no let me do it, you’ve helped me enough I don’t mind throwing some stuff away, plus it has my blood on it.” As Bokuto said that he was already starting to pick up some of the towles, medical tape, rubbing alcohol, and everything else. 

Akaashi gave a slight smile, seeing him just throw away stuff making more of a mess with the other stuff. “Just throw away the stuff, I’m going to go wash my hands.” After coming out, Akaashi saw Bokuto standing up putting away the med kit and everything else. “Thank you for cleaning up.” 

Bokuto looked up seeing Akaashi scratching the outsides of his hands, looking deeper into his hands he noticed that they were very red covering with cuts, “Huh no problem. Are your hands ok, do you want me to wrap them?”

The beautiful blue eyes looked down, with the owl eyed spiker walked up, pushing his chin up, giving him a grin from ear to ear, “I really don’t mind, I’m pretty good at doing finger wraps.” 

Akaashi’s eyes had a small sparkle in them, “Thank you, one request after you do this can you go home, or just get out of the gym.” 

“Huh why?” The normally perky airhead started sinking  
.  
“I just want to make sure you're 100%, I’ll meet up with you somewhere else and I’ll give you a few tosses tomorrow.” 

“Like one on one?” 

“You’ll have my full undivided attention.” 

“So would you mind afterwards if we could go out to lunch?” 

The setter looked shocked by the question, “I would like that a lot, just text me tomorrow where you want to go.”

“Can we get all dressed up and fancy, I want to take you somewhere nice.” 

Akaashi gave a slight grin, “I would love to.” 

After Bokuto wrapped his fingers, he ran out almost floating from the thought of what happened. Once he was out on the sidewalk he realized what he said, he just started sprinting into his friend’s home, running into his room. Seeing him on the desk with another person on the bed with a PSP who Bokuto didn’t pay much attention to.

“Kuroo you need to help me.” 

The middle blocker jumped from his seat, “Bro, what the hell you can’t just break into my house like that, what if I was naked?” 

“Well you're not, just help me!” Bokuto whined, screaming for help.

“Ok, ok just calm down. I’ll help you just tell me why you're so upset. And why is there gauze on your head? Are you ok?” The smaller boy on the bed pulled him dead and whispered something into his ear, “You asked him out!” 

“Wait how did you know? And who’s on your bed?” 

“I told you this is Kenma, he’s Nekoma’s setter, and he practically knows all the tea, so of course he knew.” 

Kenma kicked Kuroo not taking a second looking away from his PSP, “Don’t say it like that, you’re making me sound cruel. He called me a few minutes ago, honestly you’re both sorta oblivious when it comes to each other.” 

“You know that’s not the first time someone told me that, I don’t even get what it means.” 

The bi colored hair took a deep moan, “You both like each other, but when you’re around each other, you both become nervous wrecks. Understood?”

“Kenma, be nice. He is technically your upperclassmen.” Kuroo said while pushing away his game, while Kenma hissed back at him, “I’m sorry don’t be mad at me.” 

“What do you mean he likes me? That doesn’t make sense why he would like me, he’s so perfect and I’m just a mess.” 

“Bro don’t bring yourself down,” After getting into their bro talk Kenma ran out of the room, “You should listen to Kenma sometimes, he’s pretty smart, and he’s pretty blunt so if he says Akaashi likes you then he does.” 

“If you say so, but I want to do something nice for him he deserves everything and I can’t give it to him.” The owl became sad sinking into his bro’s bed.

“I don’t know, normally people appreciate things that you noticed from them mentioning before, if I mentioned I liked Mario and someone got me Mario Party I’d appreciate it a lot it shows that they care.”

“Oh that makes sense,” After a moment of thinking Bokuto’s ears started steaming, “But I don’t know what he likes.” He started whining again.

“Is there anything that he needs?” Bokuto was now in emo mode glancing up at him, “Not that I know of, this is hard.” 

“Well I don’t know, is there any bad habits that he has, or-” Before his black haired counterpart could finish.

“Oh I know he tends to scratch his hands a lot!” 

Kuroo dropped his head on the desk, “Well that’s something at least, get him a nail clipper set or gloves I don’t know.” 

“You’re so smart. I have to go goodbye.” Bokuto sprinted out of the room, passing Kenma in the halls.

Kenma walked back into the room, “That boy is something else.” Kuroo nodded in agreement. 

After he ran out of Kuroo’s house he went to his own, running in like if he was going to be outside he would die, almost doing the same thing running outside he was stopped by one of his sisters, “Where are you going, aren’t you supposed to be at practice, also why is there gauze on your face, are you ok?” 

“Akaashi told me to leave practice, because I fell while running away from him, and I wanted to go buy him something.” 

“Finally bit the bullet I see and asked him on a date. What are you buying for him anyways?” As she asked she crossed her arms. 

“It’s not a date well it kind of is but I want to go buy him something gloves.” 

She took a deep sigh, “I don’t know why I ask,” The owl’s sister went to grab a stack of cash, “Here buy him something nice, and take him to a nice place for your date.” 

He gave a large grin, “Thanks sis!” He then ran out of the house, running in the other direction from before.

Bokuto ran into a store, realizing that he didn’t know what he wanted, the amount of skills he had in guessing color theory was the same amount that he had about love. The spikey haired spiker wandered around realizing he didn’t know what Akaashi’s hand size was. Eventually he just grabbed a blue pair similar to the color of their tie color on their school uniform, scared to assume the most beautiful person he knew hand’s size he just bought all of them. Walking back home he remembered that his hands were bigger than his and has longer fingers so walked back returning most of them. Then he actually walked back home, while on his way making reservations. 

Walking back into his house looking as light of a balloon, until his other sister walked out of the kitchen, spatula in hand, “You asked him on a date, took you long enough, you’ve known him for two weeks and you haven’t shut up about him, hey are you listening to me.”

As she continued to blabber on, Bokuto just sat, not listening to his eldest sister just his brain being filled with images of his up and coming date, imagining them sitting in suits, talking about nothing, with himself being able to state at Akaashi for hours.

Soon his other sister walked into the room sitting on the couch staring at his older sister, “He’s lost in thought you're not getting anywhere into his brain.” 

The eldest took a sigh, “What is happening in that boy's mind?” 

The next day Bokuto and Akaashi met up at the park. “Akaashi!” Bokuto screamed towards his new setter, “You came.” 

“Of course Bokuto-san. Are you ok, does your head hurt?” 

“No I’m fine let’s play!” 

The two started playing, they were doing pretty well. Then after around 2 hours of playing Akaashi started noticing that both of them were slightly off. Getting some water, Bokuto got off of the court, as he was walking back on the court and the observant setter noticed that Bokuto started looking physically deflated. “Bokuto-san, my sets are off, my apologies.” Bokuto then slightly inflated himself again, “Your spikes have been on point today.” 

Bokuto put his normal smile back on, “You’re an amazing setter, Akaashi. Five more sets then we’ll go home and get ready for our date.” 

Akaashi tried to smile like he did, very excited for what was going to happen. Akaashi and Bokuto finished up and as they started, Akaash thought to himself, “Bokuto weakness #1 when he gets upset his hair starts to become upset as well. Best way to combat this, make sure that he feels happy.” 

Both of them grabbed their stuff leaving the park, before they left Bokuto turned over at Akaashik, “I’ll pick you up in an hour, see you later!” 

“See you later.” This time that Akaashi gave a smile it felt more genuine that time.

Walking away from each other the setter took out his phone immediately dialing Kenma, “What the hell do you want Akaashi?” 

“Uh I have to go out on a date with Bokuto in an hour, what do I do?” 

“What in your right mind makes you think that I am the best person to ask for love advice.” 

“You’re dating Kuroo, that counts for something.”

“Ugh just tell me what you need help with.”

“What do I wear, what do I say, what if I spill my food on him, what if I make a fool of myself, what if-” 

Kenma cut himself after that, “Calm down, where whatever you want if you want my advice you’re going somewhere nice so maybe the red suit, he’s the one who asked you out if you mess up it’s fine I know you want everything to be perfect but it doesn’t need to be.” 

“Ok, red suit, don’t be perfect, thank you Kenma.”

“Don’t worry about it, just have fun and stop calling me when you do the sumb thing where you freak out over nothing this is the third time this week.” 

Akaashi went home taking a shower, taking Kenma’s advice and putting on the red suit, along with some makeup, mostly just bright red lipstick. Running down the stairs putting on a pair of sparkly hair. Once he finished as if he was stacking him Bokuto came up and rang the doorbell with a very large bouquet of flowers, “Here, sorry is it too much?” 

“No it’s ok, thank you they’re beautiful.” Akaashi answered, taking the flowers that were almost the size of him.

After he took them away Bokuto was able to see all of him he was in shock, “Whoa you look amazing.”

After hearing the compliment, he looked over at Bokuto who was in a more traditional black suit, “You don’t look too bad either, well let’s get going.” 

They left around 5 in the afternoon, Bokuto wanted to stare over at Akaashi the entire time but decided that he didn’t want to walk into anybody so he refrained. Once they got there, there were many people, older people that gave the young couple strange stares.

Not even having to look over at Bokuto he could feel that he felt that he was slightly upset, he grabbed his date’s hand, “Ignore them Bokuto-san.” All he did was nod, but still smiling at him. 

They grabbed their table,near the bathroom, ordering some weird fish, salad, and other vegetables. Once the food arrived both of them made somewhat weird faces.

“How do they make salad weird? They just have to cut lettuce.” Bokuto asked, noticing it smelled like rotten tuna.

Taking out a bite, Akaashi immediately spit it out, “Let’s go.” 

Bokuto asked for the check as they secretly escaped out of the restaurant. “How did it smell like tuna? It was a vegan salad, it doesn’t even make sense.” Bokuto complained with a funny face.

The normally straight faced setter gave a chuckle, “I swear everything was vegan, I think they could figure out how to make the fish we ordered vegan.” 

“Oh 100% they could, well want to go to a Wendy's and get a 4 for 4?” 

“I was waiting for you to ask, I’m starving.” 

Both of them started walking, about ten minutes in it started raining so Akaashi took off his heels as they both started running away from the rain. Walking into the fast food establishment, both in full suits and drenched in water. The cashier looked over at the two boys laughing while drenched in water, “Uh what can I get for you?” 

Both of them ordered for a second time sitting in one of the booths in the corner. Suddenly Bokuto looked very confused feeling his pockets, “Bokuto-san are you alright, is something wrong?” 

“Agh I got you something and I just realized I forgot it.”

“It’s ok, don’t worry, you didn’t have to get me anything, I didn’t get anything for you anyways.” 

“It’s fine I’ll just give it to you later.” 

The two continued to eat their food, mostly just messaging around making jokes and discussing their multitude of their interests mostly just volleyball. Soon finishing their meals noticing that it was still raining, running across the stress buying an umbrella, Bokuto held it up handing it to Akaashi. 

“Thank you, I had a good day.” 

“Yeah, I did too. We should do it again sometime.

Akaashi went onto his toes kissing his cheek, “I’ll see you at practice tomorrow.”

Akaashi walked away, leaving his lipstick on his cheek. Bokuto also walked to his home, when he walked in his older and oldest sister saw him looking as if he was just hugged by the arms of cupid.

“Someone had fun tonight.” His older sister whistled.

The eldest one slapped her, “Shut it, we are not promoting him having sex.” 

“That’s not what I meant, ok well you get the point.” 

“Akaashi is hot.” Bokuto said, still giving the same look. 

They both noticed the lipstick stain on his face, “And he says screw gender roles, I like him.” The older one commented.

“You need to shut your mouth sometimes, Kotaro just go shower, you’re drenched.” 

The next day Akaashi walked into the clubroom noticing that there was a note on his locker, “Check under the stage” 

Walking into the gym looking under the stage like the note told him. He saw a medium sized box wrapped in bright purple wrapping with silver bows, checking the tag not seeing who it was from only noticing who it was for, once opening he saw a pair of blue silk gloves and a nail clipper set, putting them on noting that they fit pretty comfortably. Walking around not seeing anyone, trying to figure out who gave them to him until Bokuto came out from the storage closet, “Do you like them Akaashi?” 

“Ahh, um yeah I do and I really appreciate them. But why did you get me gloves? Don’t get me wrong I like them and they fit very well.” 

“Hm, well I noticed that you scratched your hands a lot and that your hands are really red so I thought they might help. I know you get really nervous at times, which is fine but I don’t like seeing you hurt.” A tear started falling from the recipient's face, “Akaashi, I didn’t mean to make you upset, please don’t cry.” 

Akaashi looked up with a grin larger than Bokuto’s, “I’m not upset, I’m just really happy, no one ever really paid that much attention when it comes to my anxiety or really anything else that closely. Thank you, Bokuo-san.” 

“Well I’m glad that you like them, I like Bokuto-san but how does Kotaro sound?” 

“I like it, Kotaro.” 

The two started embarrassing soon with the owls moving into a kiss, when Konoha came out of the corner, “Holy shit finally they did it, you two only have known each other for like two weeks and it was so goddamn annoying to watch, like the sexual tension was immaculate and when you interact with each other it’s like you suddenly forget that each of you are gay, you look like a warthog trying to communicate with a dingo, like this was insuferable.” 

Akaashi glanced over at his senior, “You done now?” 

“Yes I am, now please continue I’ll go to the clubroom.”

The new couple looked over at each other and started again.


End file.
